Unlucky For Some
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. September 13th 2006 Samantha Nixon loses her baby but who will be there for her? The father of the baby or the friend who's been there all along? Huxon! Please review! x x x


**Unlucky For Some**

**Summary:** SamPhil implied. September 13th 2006 Samantha Nixon loses her baby but who will be there for her? The father of the baby or the friend who's been there all along? Huxon! Please review! Vikki x x x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Samantha tensed as she felt pain shoot through her body again. It passed and she was left with a cramp in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. It was nearly nineteen years since Sam had been pregnant with her first daughter Abigail but she was still well aware that what she was experiencing wasn't good. Her boyfriend of the past couple of months and the father of her child, Stuart Turner had already left for work leaving her alone in the house. Things had been very awkward between them now and Sam was beginning to realise that she didn't love him and had never really been in love with him. She still couldn't forget the look of pure relief on his face when her first pregnancy tested had given them a negative result. Sam had realised that there was no future in her relationship with Stuart and that they weren't going anywhere. She also realised that it had only progressed this far because she was flattered by the younger man's interest in her and it was a convenient way of hiding her feelings for someone else. That someone else happened to be Phil Hunter.

Resting the palms of her hands over her stomach, Sam took some deep breaths in order to try and calm herself down. It was strange for her to think that not far below where her hands were placed a tiny life was beginning to grow inside of her. Sam had never really planned on having anymore children after Abi, especially now that she was a grandma. This time Sam had thought about the idea of having an abortion until she had no idea what even her gut was telling her to do, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it anyway. Sam didn't want to put herself through anymore pain than she was already going through.

Sam went through to the kitchen and picked up her cup of tea from the sideboard. She took a sip and winced when she realised it was stone cold now. She knew she wouldn't have time to make another one before work so she picked up her handbag and her keys and headed outside to where her car was parked. Sam was dreading going into work, the constant rivalry between Stuart and Phil was really doing her head in and she was finding it harder and harder to take Stuart's side now. She felt let down by him even though it wasn't really his fault, Phil was being much more sensitive and Sam was kicking herself for not realising how much potential there had been between them and where Phil's jealousy had been coming from. Hopefully a case would crop up and she would be able to get out of the office for a while and escape the pair of them, she wasn't sure if she could cope with the both of them, not today of all days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Nice of you to turn up." Phil commented to Sam, as she came into the CID room and headed for the coffee machine.

"Go away Phil." She snapped, she wanted to get her coffee and be left alone.

Phil looked genuinely hurt. "Hey c'mon Sam, you know I'm only joking."

Sam sighed but didn't turn to look at him. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling myself today and the last thing I need is you and Stuart on my case."

Phil placed his hand on her arm, seeing that she was having trouble with the coffee machine.

"Let me." He said gently but firmly.

Sam sighed again and stepped aside, letting Phil make her coffee for her. She smiled gratefully at him as she took a sip from the plastic cup her gave her, she took a sip and felt the caffeine run through her bloodstream.

"You can't even let her make her own cup of coffee now then?" Stuart demanded, coming up behind them and making them both jump. "Next you'll be taking the bloody pregnancy test for her!" He shouted, aiming the last words at Phil.

"I'm being a friend, I'm looking out for her." Phil replied, calmly but he wasn't sure what was keeping him from punching Stuart's lights out. "Which is more than I can say for you."

Sam turned away from them both with tears in her eyes. This had been exactly what she wanted to avoid. She decided to leave them to it and went over to her desk to see if any interesting cases had come in. She picked up a file containing the information that had come in about a female victim who had been raped and assaulted after a night out, hopefully it would absorb her attention for the day and she could help someone put their life back together even if she couldn't do the same with her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Phil and Stuart stopped their heated argument as Sam walked by, Phil walked over to her and gently took the file from her hand.

"We're working together today Sam." He explained. "I've got all the stuff on my desk."

Stuart overheard and he stepped between them.

"You can't force her to work with you." Stuart interrupted.

"It wasn't my decision." Phil replied.

"You expect me to believe that? Tell me Hunter, who did you have to sleep with to get that result?"

Sam looked at him in shock, she was used to them bickering but that was below the belt and Stuart knew it.

Phil lunged towards angrily. "What did you say?"

"Come on Phil." Sam warned them both. "Show me what case we're working on. Now."

Phil reluctantly backed away from Stuart and walked over to his desk where he explained the case to Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fifteen minutes later they were stuck in traffic, the roads were gridlocked and they were getting nowhere fast. They sat in silence, the radio playing gently in the background and Phil drumming the steering wheel were the only sounds in the car. Sam hated how her relationship with Stuart had made her friendship with Phil so awkward. She knew she could still trust him with anything and talk to him about everything but things just weren't the same between them now.

"Sam..." Phil began gently but he didn't continue any further; he could.

Sam screamed in agony, pain shot through her stomach and the rest of her body felt numb. Phil looked around at her in panic, he guessed it was something to do with the baby as she was holding her stomach. He tried to find a way out of the traffic jam but they were blocked in by all the other cars. Phil held out his hand for Sam and she squeezed tightly.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed. "We'll get you to the hospital in no time I promise."

Sam was shaking her head, struggling with her emotions and the pain in her stomach.

"It's too late." She finally choked out. "I'm miscarrying."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The rest of the day passed in a blur for them both. Phil called the DCI and explained what was happening but Sam urged him not to tell Stuart about the miscarriage. She would have to do that in her own time and it proved to her that her relationship with him really was over. Although Sam had been undecided about whether or not to keep the baby she still felt an immense sense of loss now that her baby was gone. Part of her knew it was for the best but it didn't stop her grieving for the child she could have had. Phil was very supportive all day and not once did he even hint that he was glad that there was no longer a baby to tie her and Stuart together. Sam didn't know how she would have got through that day without him. He was even there for her when she had to break the news to Stuart, they both put their differences aside and knew that they both had to do what was best for Sam.

"I'm sorry things couldn't work for us." Stuart said, not meeting Sam's eye as he handed over the keys to her house once he had loaded the final box into his car. "And I'm sorry about the baby."

Sam let him kiss her cheek goodbye and then he was gone from her life, gone for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Six months later:

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Phil asked for the third time that evening.

Sam nodded again and muttered a yes from where she was lead in Phil's arms. They were led out on Sam's sofa in her living room, the lighting was dimmed and they were watching something on television although neither of them were really paying attention. She wriggled out from his embrace and headed for the kitchen, Phil knew something was wrong so he followed her.

"Sam, please talk to me honey." Phil begged her, they were five months into a relationship which had begun not long after Stuart had left Sun Hill CID and Sam behind.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine." Sam replied a little more harsh than she had meant to.

Phil put his arms around her, wishing she'd tell him what was bothering. Things hadn't been like this between them since Stuart had been around.

Sam sighed, relaxing against Phil's body.

"Well you know when I had the miscarriage?"

Phil nodded, concern for Sam showing in his dark eyes.

"Well, I had to go for a check up today with the doctor and I found out that I can't have kids." Sam waited for the reaction to her bombshell.

Phil hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"I'll understand if you can't feel the same about me..."

Phil looked at her in disbelief. "Sam, I love you and you know I'm not very good with kids. I'm happy with it being just you and me; more than happy."

Sam grinned at him, wishing she had told him sooner. She leant up to kiss him gently.

"Thank you Phil." She smiled, tears filling her eyes, but this time it was because she was happy. She might not ever be able to have another baby of her own but she had Abi and now she had Phil too and she loved them both more than anything.


End file.
